Advancements in networking and computing technologies have enabled transformation of computers from low performance/high cost devices that perform basic word processing and compute low-level mathematical computations to high performance/low cost machines capable of a myriad of disparate functions. For example, a consumer-level computing device can be employed to aid a user in paying bills, tracking expenses, communicating nearly instantaneously with friends or family across large distances by way of email or instant messaging, obtaining information from networked data repositories, and numerous other functions/activities. In business, computers can facilitate communication, control and monitoring of machines, storage, retrieval and analysis of data, among other things. Computers and peripherals associated therewith have thus become a staple in modern society, utilized for both personal and enterprise activities.
The Internet and the World Wide Web continue to expand rapidly with respect to both volume of information and number of users. The Internet is a collection of interconnected computer networks. The World Wide Web, or simply the web, is a service that connects numerous Internet accessible sites via hyperlinks and Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). As a whole, the web provides a global space for accumulation, exchange and dissemination of all types of information. For instance, information is provided by way of online newspapers, magazines, advertisements, books, pictures, audio, video and the like. In addition to providing traditional information, the web further provides easy access to data that previously was practically unavailable due to laborious steps required to access the information (e.g., legal, banking, governmental and educational information). Furthermore, information is also supplied by individuals via personal web pages, message boards, blogs and collaborative works (e.g., Wikipedia, Reference dot com, answers dot com . . . ).
The increase in usage is largely driven by the ever-growing amount of available information pertinent to user needs. By way of example, the web and Internet was initially utilized solely by researches to exchange information. At present, people utilize the web to manage bank accounts, complete taxes, view product information, sell and purchase products, download music, take classes, research topics, and find directions, among other things. Usage will continue to flourish as additional relevant information becomes available over the web.
To maximize likelihood of locating relevant information amongst an abundance of data, search engines are often employed over the web. A web search engine, or simply a search engine, is a tool that facilitates web navigation based on entry of a search query comprising one or more keywords. Upon receipt of a query, the search engine retrieves a list of websites, typically ranked based on relevance to the query. A user can thereafter scroll through a plurality of returned sites to attempt to determine if the sites are related to the interests of the user. However, this can be an extremely time-consuming and frustrating process as search engines can return a substantial number of sites. More often then not, the user is forced to narrow the search iteratively by altering and/or adding keywords to obtain the identity of websites including relevant information.
Regardless of whether information is provided or generated by a computer (e.g. search engine, data analysis . . . ), there still exists a relative level of distrust of such information. This distrust stems from a number of factors such as the general newness as well as a lack of understanding of computing technology and/or underlying software (e.g., black box). The vulnerability of computers and computer programs to bugs, glitches, viruses and the like also contributes to that same distrust. Still further yet, the fact that the web provides a public forum for posting anything a user wishes regardless of its veracity also factors into the trustworthiness of information residing thereon. As a result, users are often quite skeptical of computer generated and/or provided information and are therefore unable to make full and efficient use of that which is provided.